


Il videoclip

by Sango



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: I Kitakore devono girare il video per la loro ultima canzone in una location molto particolare.
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Korekuni Ryuuji
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il videoclip

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla quinta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom. Il prompt è una foto che ritrae una cascata in Congo (e per fortuna non era necessario ambientare le storie proprio in Africa XD).

Quando avevano visto lo script per il video della loro ultima canzone, sia Kitakado Tomohisa che Korekuni Ryuji lo avevano approvato senza riserve. L'idea di girare tutto in un ambientazione in mezzo alla natura, e soprattutto ai piedi di una cascata così spettacolare, era piaciuta subito a entrambi e il progetto era stato subito avviato. Ed ecco perché in quei giorni si erano ritrovati a lavorare in trasferta e quasi del tutto isolati dal resto del mondo. Certo, era un peccato che Tsubasa fosse stata trattenuta in città dagli impegni degli altri gruppi e non fosse lì per vederli e per potersi godere con loro quel bellissimo panorama, ma anche per questo si erano impegnati entrambi al massimo per tutta la giornata. Erano dei professionisti e avevano tutte le intenzioni di creare qualcosa di straordinario, per il loro orgoglio personale ma anche per far felici la loro manager e tutte le loro fan.  
Avevano iniziato a lavorare praticamente all'alba e al tramonto avevano seguito il resto della troupe nel caratteristico albergo che sorgeva lì vicino, e che era stato prenotato per loro per tutta la settimana in cui sarebbero rimasti lì a girare, per potersi godere il loro meritato riposo. O almeno era quello che aveva creduto Ryuji. Perché Tomohisa, a quanto sembrava, aveva altri progetti per la serata.  
Si erano fatti il bagno, avevano cenato con tutti gli altri e, quando Ryuji si era alzato per avviarsi verso la stanza che condividevano, Tomo lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e gli aveva detto che voleva fare una passeggiata e che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere la sua compagnia. Ryuji aveva pensato che volesse godersi il giardino dell'albergo senza nessuno intorno, e invece si era sbagliato di grosso. Perché il suo compagno, armato di torcia, se lo trascinò dietro fino a quando non furono tornati alla cascata, ignorando i suoi lamenti seccati con il suo solito sorriso tranquillo. E sì, d'accordo, quel posto era un vero spettacolo, ma Ryuji non credeva che fosse necessario rischiare l'osso del collo per andare a vederlo di notte, nonostante fosse oggettivamente una delle cose più incredibili che avesse mai visto tutto illuminato dalla luna. Soprattutto se non avevi fatto altro che guardarlo per tutto il giorno.  
Si accorse molto presto, però, che Tomohisa non era esattamente interessato al panorama spettacolare che avevano davanti.  
“Non fa provare anche a te delle strane sensazioni?” gli chiese, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
Ryuji capì subito a quale tipo di sensazioni si stesse riferendo, perché sentì qualcosa di molto grosso, molto duro e molto poco fraintendibile premere sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. E no, la cascata a lui non faceva nessun tipo di effetto, non da quel punto di vista almeno, ma non per questo aveva intenzione di fare qualcosa per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti di Tomo.  
Lasciò che il compagno spogliasse entrambi e non protestò nemmeno quando lo spinse a stendersi sugli yukata che aveva sistemato per terra e che aveva deciso di usare come protezioni improvvisate per evitare che si facessero male con rami e pietre. Al contrario lo assecondò e lo abbracciò per tirarselo contro e ricevere i baci e le carezze che si meritava. Tomo, però, aveva ancora una volta idee diverse.  
Iniziò sunito a prepararlo, facendo attenzione come sempre ma con una sorta di urgenza febbrile che non era proprio da lui, che in genere preferiva fare tutto con calma e dolcezza. Quando ritenne che fosse pronto lo spinse a girarsi e a mettersi a quattro zampe e, senza nessun preavviso, affondò in lui con una sola spinta, facendolo urlare per la sorpresa e per il piacere. E a quel punto lo prese con una forza e una violenza che Ryuji non aveva mai sperimentato prima.  
Era tutto così intenso che Ryuji perse molto presto la lotta con se stesso e non fu più in grado di fermare e gemiti e i sospiri che gli salivano alla gola, e il suono della sua voce non fece altro che far eccitare ancora di più Tomo.  
“È questo posto” provò a spiegargli il compagno, tra una spinta e l'altra, con una voce quasi del tutto irriconoscibile. “È come se la sua forza mi scorresse nelle vene. È tutto il giorno che penso a questo, a te in ginocchio e a me che ti prendo, ed è stato così difficile! Vorrei solo... ho bisogno... devo sentirti di più, più forte!”  
Ryuji lo sentì sbattere dentro di lui con rinnovata violenza, come se non si curasse minimamente di potergli provocare dolore e sofferenza, e finì per impazzire del tutto, travolto dall'impeto con il quale l'altro lo stava travolgendo. Venne senza bisogno di nessun altro tipo di stimolazione e Tomo, alle sue spalle, ringhiò letteralmente il suo piacere e continuò a scoparlo ancora per qualche minuto, fino a svuotarsi al suo interno con un gemito profondo e molto appagato.  
Ci volle un po' perché riuscissero entrambi a riprendere fiato, e quando ci riuscirono Ryuji iniziò a muoversi con l'intenzione di rivestirsi. Gli bastò solo uno sguardo a Tomo, però, per capire che le cose non sarebbero andate come aveva immaginato. Ancora una volta.  
Tomo provò a spiegargli che il rumore provocato dalla cascata, in qualche modo, riusciva a eccitarlo come nient'altro al mondo, a parte lui, e gli faceva venire voglia di essere molto più selvaggio del normale, ma Ryuji non gli prestò molta attenzione, a dire il vero. E avrebbe sfidato chiunque a riuscirci, nella sua posizione. Perché Tomo gli aveva detto quelle cose mentre gli stava scopando la bocca, dopo essersi tirato in piedi e aver costretto lui a inginocchiarglisi davanti, e in quel momento lui era leggermente concentrato su altro. E anche dopo, tutte le altre tre volte in cui lo prese, la sua mente aveva altro a cui pensare che non fossero gli effetti afrodisiaci del rumore dell'acqua cascante.  
Tornarono in albergo solo poco prima dell'alba. O meglio, Tomo riportò in spalla Ryuji in albergo solo poco prima dell'alba, perché in nessun modo lui sarebbe riuscito a reggersi in piedi, figuriamoci poi a camminare, dopo quello che l'altro gli aveva fatto per ore e ore. E per fortuna quel giorno era prevista pausa, per loro due, perché di certo non avrebbe avuto nessuna speranza di riuscire a lavorare in quelle condizioni.  
Nonostante tutto, però, Ryuji si diede comunque da fare. Approfittando del fatto che Tomo sembrava molto più in forma di lui e aveva deciso di passar eun po' di tempo con la troupe per rendersi utile, lui riuscì a recuperare un paio di registrazioni della cascata, sia visive che sonore, in tutta la sua selvaggia magnificenza, e le salvò sul suo pc e sul suo iPod. Perché aveva adorato ogni singolo istante del suo Tomo così dominante e aveva tutte le intenzioni di ripetere l'esperienza. Possibilmente a breve. E molto, molto spesso!


End file.
